Snow Bunny
by Number I of the Tri-blade
Summary: My first one-shot(s). I decided to make this a series of short one-shots involving Mizore and Tsukune. Every entry is self standing with no overarching plot to speak of. Topics vary from Mizore catching a cold, Mizore meeting Tsukune's parents for the first time, and their first meeting as small children.
1. Mizore's Cold

Tsukune walked out to the girls' dormitories after school with a small envelope of papers in his hands. Mizore had been absent from class that day without explanation. After class Ms. Nekonome had asked Tsukune to take some of Mizore's schoolwork to her dormitory. Ms. Nekonome explained she had heard from Mizore that morning who had told her she was feeling really sick, and that was the reason why she had been absent that day. Ms. Nekonome knew that Tsukune was Mizore's closet friend as well as her sweetheart and that was why she had asked him.

Tsukune knocked on Mizore's door and called out her name. He figured he would just bring her school work to her, see how she was doing, and then arrive late to the newspaper club. But when Tsukune knocked on the door, he received no answer. He knocked again but once again no response. He was starting to become a little worried so he called out, "Hey Mizore. It's me Tsukune, I'm coming in."

Tsukune put his hand on the door handle and found it wasn't locked, so he slowly turned it and stepped inside. He made sure to do so slowly just in case Mizore wasn't dressed or something like that. As soon as Tsukune had partially opened the door, he felt a frigid air come out from the room that made him shiver. He slowly stepped in to the dark room to find that Mizore's home was freezing cold. All of the lights were off and the blinds were closed. Soon Tsukune's eyes become accustomed to the low amount of light and he slowly stepped inside to find that the room was quite clean for the most part.

Tsukune then caught sight of Mizore sleeping on her bed with the blankets pushed to the side and off of her. She was curled up and resting on her side. There were ice packs on every side of her on the bed, as well as one resting under her head on her pillow. There was also an electric fan on a nearby table and blowing right at her, her short purple hair subtly flowing over her head. Also on the table, Tsukune saw a rather sizeable collection of small white sticks from Mizore's signature lollipops.

"….Mizore.." Tsukune whispered out as he stepped closer and found that she was sleeping. She was wearing a small black tanktop with the word snow printed over the chest and a small pair of white sleeping shorts. Even in the dimly lit room, Tsukune could clearly see her smooth fair beautiful porcelain skin. She was curled up in the fetal position. Tsukune could see that she had a labored and agonized look on her adorable sleeping face and her cheeks were flushed red. There was also a few drops of sweat on her forehead. Tsukune also noticed that there was no lollipop stick poking out between her lips. He wasn't sure if he had ever seen her without one. It was obvious that she was feeling horrible and Tsukune's heart went out to her. After all, she was his little Snow Bunny. Tsukune knelt down and lightly brushed his fingertips over her cheek and whispered, "Mizore? Are you okay?"

Mizore slowly opened her distinctly colored snow woman bluish purple eyes and looked over at Tsukune. A small smile slowly tugged at the corners of her lips and she asked, "Tsukune? What are you doing here?"

"Ms. Nekonome told me you were sick and asked me to bring you your school stuff. How are you feeling?" Tsukune asked with a small smile.

"I look like how I feel." Mizore said in her usual soft quiet voice, but this time it sounded even weaker than usual.

"That's good to hear, because you look fantastic as always, Mizore." Tsukune complimented trying to cheer her up.

Mizore started to giggle a bit but ended up coughing. "You're a bad liar Tsukune."

"I'm not lying." Tsukune said, shaking his head a little. He then reached out and placed his hand on her forehead, "Mizore, you're burning up." What a strange phrase that was. One that Tsukune never thought he'd ever say. Mizore always felt cool.

Mizore nodded and said, "I know. It must sound ironic, but I have a cold. Except us Snow Women call it a 'heat' on account of that being the worst symptom for us. It really takes a toll on our bodies. That's why I'm trying to keep it nice and cold in here."

"I'm sorry you're feeling bad. Is there anything I can do to help?" Tsukune asked as he leaned against her bed, moving a little closer to her. He couldn't stand seeing Mizore feel so weak.

"Actually yeah. I ran out of my lollipops that help regulate my body temperature last night. They're always a lot of help, so I go through a lot of them whenever I'm sick like this. Do you think you could go to the school store and pick me up a bag? I would have gone myself but it's been really hot outside lately." Mizore asked in a soft sweet voice.

"Of course I can, just wait right here and I'll be right back." Tsukune said with a smile as he stood up and walked back her front door. Before leaving he looked over his shoulder to look at her one more time before running to the campus store. Tsukune found Ruby working the counter of the store when he arrived and asked her about Mizore's lollipops. Ruby pointed over to some plastic bags full of the small candies on a nearby shelf. Tsukune grabbed a couple of the bags, paid the money, and then returned to Mizore's room.

"I'm back." Tsukune said as he sat down next to Mizore on her bed and started to open up one of the bags.

"That was fast." Mizore mentioned in a quiet voice.

"Well, I didn't want to leave you alone for too long in this shape." Tsukune explained then added, "Any preference on flavor?"

Mizore smiled a little and answered, "One of the pink ones would be nice."

Tsukune nodded and looked in to the bag and pulled out one of the pieces of candy with a pink wrapper on it. He took the small piece of paper off then held the small lollipop close to Mizore's lips and said, "Here."

Mizore smiled a little more and slowly opened her mouth and said 'ahh' as Tsukune slipped it between her lips. Mizore slipped her fingers around the small white stick. After a few moments she let out a soft sigh of relief and said, "So much better."

Mizore looked up when she noticed Tsukune standing up and wondered where he was going. He soon came back with a wet washrag in his hands. He sat back down beside her and folded the wet cloth up in to rectangle then lightly brushed it over her red cheeks and rested it on her forehead after he wiped away the few beads of sweat that were resting on her brow. Mizore felt her cheeks becoming a little warmer and redder, but this time it wasn't from being sick. She felt happy that she had someone like Tsukune to look after her and care for her. Mizore had never had very many friends, especially outside of the Snow Woman village. But that was alright, because she had Tsukune. He understood her in a way that no one else did, not even her mother and father.

Tsukune decided to skip the newspaper club for the day so that he could look after Mizore; he felt that she needed him more than the club members at the moment. They sat together and talked a little while Tsukune tried to help keep Mizore cool and her body temperature down. After a couple of hours, Mizore slowly sat up on the bed since she was feeling better and stretched her arms out over her head since she had been laying in bed the whole day. "Are you feeling better now, Mizore?" Tsukune asked hopefully.

Mizore smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I think my fever is breaking. There's only one other thing I'd like, if you would help me Tsukune."

"What is it, Mizore? I'll help you with whatever you need." Tsukune offered eagerly.

"I'd really like a bath, if you're willing to help me." Mizore answered.

"A bath? Umm…what do you need my help with that?" Tsukune asked, blushing deeply from embarrassment.

Mizore smiled and reached under her bed and pulled out a small bucket then handed it to Tsukune and said, "There is an ice machine in the laundry room. An ice bath would be just what I need."

"You're going to have a bath full of ice water? Umm okay. I can do that." Tsukune said, feeling a tad relieved. He took the bucket out to the dormitory laundry room and filled it with ice then returned to Mizore's room.

Mizore heard the door open up and called out from the bathroom, "I'm in here, come on in."

Tsukune walked in to the bathroom and blushed beat red to find Mizore in her school swimsuit. "Mizore! Why are you wearing that?" He asked.

Mizore took the bucket from Tsukune and started to dump the ice in to her bathtub which was full of cold water. She tilted her head to the side in a confused gesture by Tsukune's reaction. "Hm, I guess you're right. I don't really need this since it's you that's here." She said and then started to slip one of the straps off of her shoulder with her hand.

"W-wait a second Mizore!" Tsukune exclaimed and looked away blushing even more, a little bit of blood coming out of his nose.

"You're no fun, Tsukune." Mizore said with a small giggle and walked over to him and added, "Thanks for being so nice to me today."

"You're not still feeling bad are you?" Tsukune asked and put his hand against her forehead to find that her skin had regained its usual coolness.

"I'm feeling a lot better now, Tsukune. And it's all thanks to you." Mizore said with a smile as she took her lollipop out of her mouth then leaned up and pressed her lips softly against Tsukune's. Tsukune blushed even more in reaction. It was a strange sensation in that it was quite cold but also tasted like candy.

Because Mizore was feeling better, Tsukune decided to go back to his dorm room and let her rest for a while. He was glad that he had been able to help her and he hoped she'd be feeling well enough to go to class the following day. Unfortunately Tsukune wouldn't be. He woke up the next morning having caught Mizore's cold. Or it simply could have been him staying in her freezing cold room for several hours. Either way he was now curled up under the blankets of his bed and coughing his lungs out between blowing his nose. Tsukune heard a knock at his door and called out, "It's open."

Mizore quietly stepped in with a small bowel of shaved ice and strawberry syrup on it. "Hey Tsukune, I heard you were feeling bad so I thought I'd come help you feel better. I made this myself." She said and walked over to Tsukune.

"Oh, heh thanks a lot Mizore. But you don't have to trouble yourself. It's not that bad." Tsukune said and then sneezed, his eyes squeezing shut.

"Nonsense. I'll make you feel better Tsukune, in the way only a snow woman can." Mizore said in her quiet voice.

"What way is that?" Tsukune asked in a tired voice as he rubbed his eyes but opened them when he felt something fall on to his bed. He looked down at the top of his bed and blushed red when he saw Mizore's shirt and black tanktop laying on top of his bed sheets. "W-wait Mizore!"

* * *

This was my very first one-shot. Originally I thought of using it for my longer fic, Rosario+Succubus? but I figured it'd just be filler. So I just decided to make this it's own story. It's not very long but I wanted to do it and take a small break from my much longer story. Mizore is adorable and one of my favorite characters from this series. Anyways I hope everyone liked it.


	2. Meeting the Parents

Based on some requests, I decided to try to make this a series of one-shots instead of just one. Plus I had a few ideas floating around in my head. I don't have a set idea of how many entries there will be however or if they're going to be in any sort of chronological order. It's probably just going to be something to do on the side. Right now I have ideas ranging in topic from an alternate version of the first time Tsukune and Mizore met to some possibly post high-school marriage/family life type scenarios. It's just whatever comes to mind so I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Tsukune slowly pushed the door open, turned on the lights, and then just stood there in silence for a moment and looked at the familiar room in front of him. He was glad to be home. Tsukune walked in to his bedroom and placed the suitcase in his hand down on the floor as he took a deep breath. He laid out on his bed and looked up at his bedroom ceiling. Yokai Academy had a short break in the winter time that lasted for about a week, so Tsukune had decided to go home and spend a little time with his family. He phoned his parents and told them he was coming. His mother had been ecstatic to hear he was returning so she decided to cook one of Tsukune's favorite meals and invite Kyoko over.

Tsukune's eyes quickly shot open when he heard what sounded like some sort of rustling in his room. He sat up and looked around then noticed that the sliding door to his closet was partially open. And that wasn't all. He also noticed a pair of eyes looking out at him. Needless to say this shocked Tsukune and he was just about to cry out in surprise but stopped once the door to his closet was pulled open and revealed Mizore hiding in there. "Mizore! Wh-what are you doing in there?" Tsukune quickly asked.

"What's it look like? I was waiting for you, Tsukune." Mizore said simply and then slipped out of the closet and then sat down next to Tsukune on his bed. She slipped her arms around his and leaned in close to him and asked, "You're not displeased to see me, are you?"

"Of course not, I was just surprised. I thought you said you were going to go visit your parents over the break." Tsukune said. The two of them had talked about if they wanted to do anything together over the break but Mizore had refused once Tsukune had mentioned possibly going home.

"I did but that was just a little fib. I knew you wanted to visit your family and so I thought this would be a good chance for me to get to meet them." Mizore explained.

"But why didn't you just say you wanted to visit?" Tsukune asked as he looked in to her eyes.

"Because I wanted to surprise you. Plus it would have been rude to just invite myself over." Mizore replied.

"Oh, well it was a nice surprise in any case. It's just a good thing that my mom didn't catch you up there instead. I think she might have a heart attack if she found a pretty girl hiding in my room." Tsukune said with a small laugh and rubbed the back of his head, "You'd have some crazy explaining to do."

"Not really. I'd just explain that I'm your stalker and girlfriend." Mizore said with a small smile.

"I think that would only make things worse." Tsukune replied and blushed a little. "Speaking of which, we might want to…downplay the whole snow woman thing. At least for the time being."

"You think so? They will have to find out sometime, won't they? It won't be too long before we have our first baby. I think they might need to know before that happens." Mizore said. Because snow women were only fertile for a few years, Mizore had every intention have children with Tsukune sooner rather than later. Of course, this topic only made Tsukune blush completely red.

"That uhh….well umm…." He stuttered out, "I just think we should explain things to them one piece at a time."

"Well alright." Mizore said and wrapped her arms around Tsukune's neck and leaned in close, staring up at him. She pulled her lollipop out of her mouth and whispered out, "As long as they know that we're lovers."

Tsukune smiled and nodded in agreement. He watched Mizore come closer to him and did the same. He slowly wrapped his arms loosely around her slim waist and stared in to her eyes as the two of them moved in closer to each other. Soon their lips met a soft kiss. Mizore shivered in delight at the gentle warmth of Tsukune's lips and felt that she would literally melt in his arms. But she didn't care, she loved this feeling.

Unknown to the young lovers, they were being watched. Tsukune's father, Koji Aono, had come home while they were in his room and had walked upstairs to say hello to his son that he hadn't seen in months. He was just about to open the door but stopped when he heard Tsukune talking to someone else. At first he thought it was just his niece Kyoko who had come to visit but realized it didn't sound anything like Kyoko. So, being the curious father he was, quietly opened the door just enough so that he could peek inside. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Tsukune's dad backed away from the door before he was discovered. He clinched his fist and looked up to the heavens and thought, 'Oh thank you, thank you! I was always worried Tsukune would be horribly awkward around the ladies. But it turns out that he snuck a girl in to his room on one of his first trips home from school. If I was his mother I would be mortified, but as his father I have never been so proud!'

Tsukune walked out of his room to find his dad there and began to get a little nervous that he might have head Mizore and him talking. "Oh uhh, hey Dad. How have you been?" Tsukune asked trying to play it casual.

"Oh, long time no see, Son. What have you been up to at school?" Tsukune's dad asked with a small smile and wrapped his arm around his son's shoulders and added, "You been getting along well with the ladies? Any uhh…cute girls?"

"Oh….well umm you see…." Tsukune stuttered, becoming even more worried that his father had heard the two of them. He was especially concerned that he may have overheard the part about Mizore being a snow woman. Luckily that didn't seem to be the case. Tsukune looked up when he heard the doorbell ring. Mizore had slipped out of his room and was going pretend to have just arrived as to avoid arousing his parents' suspicions. "Oh, let me go get the door, Dad."

"No no, that's okay. Your mom is already downstairs. We haven't seen each other in a while so why don't you fill me in on all that's been going on." Koji Aono suggested with a small smile. His smile vanished though when he heard his wife let out a scream.

"Mom?" Tsukune called out and hurried downstairs, followed by his father.

"Kasumi? What happened?" Tsukune's dad asked.

Tsukune's mom was leaning against the wall in front of the door and said, "This…this pretty girl says she's here to see our son."

"And that's a reason to scream?" Tsukune asked then thought silently to himself, 'Jeez, is that really so surprising to my mom?'

"How do you do. My name is Mizore Shirayuki. I'm Tsukune's girlfriend. It's so nice to finally meet you both." Mizore said in a polite yet quiet manner and gave a small bow to Tsukune's parents.

"Girl…friend?..." Kasumi Aono repeated in a quiet voice.

"Ah, well welcome to our home, Mizore. I'm Tsukune's father, Koji Aono." Tsukune's dad said and put his arm around his wife's shoulders, "See Honey, she seems like a nice girl."

"Y-yes. Hello Mizore, I'm Kasumi Aono. Forgive me, you just surprised me a little." Tsukune's mother said.

"I'm probably the one who should be apologizing, for showing up unannounced and all. I just wanted to surprise Tsukune." Mizore explained, trying to make the best first impression as she could.

"That's no trouble at all. Please come on in, we'd love for you to stay for dinner." Tsukune's dad offered, being hospitable to his son's girlfriend.

"We would?" Kasumi Aono asked.

"Why don't you kids go sit down in the living room while I have a word with your mom." Tsukune's dad suggested and started to guide his wife in to the kitchen. Once he was sure they wouldn't be heard, Koji turned to his wife and asked, "What's wrong? You seem really distressed."

"Why shouldn't I be? The first time our son has been home in months and he comes back with a girl calling herself his girlfriend. We don't know anything about her." Tsukune's mom explained.

"You've been watching those talk shows on TV again, haven't you?" Her husband asked. Koji knew that his wife had a habit of overly worrying about Tsukune, and the programs she watched usually just made her worry even more.

Kasumi gave her husband a death glare and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Tsukune's father felt a foreboding feeling and stuttered out, "N-nothing. Just look at this as a great opportunity to get to know the girl. Besides, it's not as if he brought home a bunch of girls who are running around the house half naked."

"I don't think your mom likes me too much." Mizore said to Tsukune as they sat together in the living room.

"That's not true, she's just….a little over dramatic." Tsukune said in a reassuring voice.

"That's an understatement." came a voice from the window. Tsukune and Mizore turned towards the nearby open window to see Kyoko poking her head inside. "What's going on Tsuki? Aunty told me you were coming home so she invited me over."

Mizore watched as Tsukune's cousin walked around the house, came in through the front door, and then took a seat next to the two of them. Kyoko already knew all about Yokai Academy and Mizore being a snow woman since she had been there once herself during the school's festival. Kyoko was also quite protective over Tsukune but more open than his mother was. "So Mizore, you decided to finally 'break the ice' with Tsuki's parents huh?" Kyoko asked with a small grin from her bad pin.

"I guess you could say that. Tsukune's met my parents before so I thought it was time that I did the same." Mizore explained.

"Hmm okay, well in that case I can help you get in good with Aunty if you want." Kyoko offered. "Are you going to tell them about being a snow woman?"

Shh!" Tsukune whispered out and quickly covered up Kyoko's mouth. "Eventually…but I think it'd be better if we hold off on that for the time being."

"Humans tend to be afraid of us. We might be able to avoid that if they get to know me first." Mizore added.

"I gothca. Well don't sweat it. I know Auntie so this is going to be easy!" Kyoko said and then grabbed on to Mizore's sleeve and lead her in to the kitchen. "Hiya Auntie! Mizore and I were thinking we could help you out with fixing dinner."

"Oh really? Well Mizore is our guest so I wouldn't want to be rude." Tsukune's mom replied.

"I think that's a great idea, I'll get out of you girls' way." Tsukune's dad said and walked out.

Kyoko nudged Mizore a little and whispered subtly to her, "Use this as a chance to talk with Auntie. Let her get to know you. She's really nice."

"I wouldn't mind at all, really. I'm afraid I'm not very good at cooking though but would like to practice. I can cut vegetables and stuff, but I have..problems when it comes to using the stove" Mizore said. She always had a hard time cooking since she liked to stay away from fires and heat as much as possible since she was a snow woman.

"Well alright then, if you don't mind." Kasumi Aono said in agreement. She remembered what her husband said and figured she should give Mizore a chance and be a good host. She seemed like a nice girl, if not a little quiet at times. "That would be fine, are you afraid of being burned?" Kasumi asked.

Mizore nodded and said, "My skin is pretty sensitive to the heat. It's a family trait."

"I understand." Kasumi said with a small smile as the three of them began to prepare the food. She had noticed Mizore's fair skin and it did look as if she would be easily burned. Tsukune's mother subtly took a look at the young girl who Tsukune had brought home. She was definitely a pretty girl and seemed sincere. She cleared her throat and looked towards Mizore and asked, "So then Mizore, where do you and your family live?"

"We live up in the mountains. My mother runs a ski resort up there." Mizore answered. It wasn't a lie; she just didn't mention that the mountains where they lived were in the monster world. She smiled a little since it looked as if Tsukune's mother was taking an interest in her.

"Really? Well that sounds wonderful. That must have been a beautiful place to grow up." Kasumi mentioned.

Once the meal was finished, the group of five sat together at the kitchen table, talking as they ate together. Tsukune was feeling relieved, for it seemed that his parents were taking a liking to Mizore. Kyoko did her best to talk up Mizore and tried to keep the conversation going in favorable places while also avoiding anything that could lead to the being a snow woman topic.

"It was so nice meeting you, Mizore. Please come back again sometime, and please watch out for Tsukune at school for us." Tsukune's mom said sincerely at the front door. Mizore and Kyoko were both standing outside the Aono house, saying their goodbyes before they left for the night.

"Thank you. I'm glad I was finally able to meet you as well." Mizore said, a small smile on her face.

"Oh hey, do you have a place to stay tonight? You can sleep over at my house if you want." Kyoko offered to Mizore.

"That's okay. I found a small place to stay tonight, and I'm heading back to school tomorrow." Mizore explained then turned back to Tsukune's family and said, "Okay Tsukune, I'll see you back at school."

With that, Mizore and Kyoko walked off. Mr. Aono shut the door and turned towards his family and said, "Well Son, I have to say you've found a nice girl."

"Yes, she was very sweet." Tsukune's mom added then walked back in to the living room, untying her apron as she walked along.

"Thanks for being so nice to her, you two. Mizore was really nervous about making a good impression on the two of you. Anyways, I think I'm going to turn in for the night. Goodnight." Tsukune said and started to walk upstairs.

"Goodnight Son. Sweet dreams." Tsukune's dad said and then grabbed the newspaper off a nearby table.

'Hmmm, I wonder where Mizore found to stay. She never brought that up with me. I hope it's a nice place." Tsukune thought as he took off his shirt in his room and was getting ready for bed. He walked over to his closet and slowly opened the door to grab a pair of his pajamas.

"Hey Tsukune." Mizore said softly from inside his closet which made him jump back a little.

"Mizore! You're still in my closet?" He asked in surprise.

"I told you I found a small place to stay for the night; I was talking about your closet. It's the perfect place to stalk you tonight." Mizore explained.

"Oh…well you could have at least told me." Tsukune said, scratching his head a little.

"I figured you knew what I was talking about. So how do you think tonight went? Did your parents really like me?" Mizore asked curiously.

Tsukune nodded with a bright smile and said, "Absolutely, they thought you were really nice. They like you a lot, and I don't see how they couldn't."

"Well that's good. Maybe we can tell them that I'm a snow woman sooner rather than later." Mizore mentioned.

"Snow….woman…?" Tsukune and Mizore heard someone say from outside his door. Tsukune's door had been opened and his mother was walking by as they were talking. Tsukune and Mizore looked over at his door just in time to see his mother faint.

"Hm, she took it better than I thought she would." Mizore commented.

* * *

A lot of this entry took quite a bit of thought and time. Usually I like to work heavily off of what can be considered canon and use the canon material as the basis to think of how characters will react in different situations so that they stay in character as much as possible. But since this involves two characters in the series with very VERY little characterization to work off of (Tsukune's parents) I just had to wing it. Whenever you're in a relationship it can always be awkward meeting parents and I've always wondered how Tsukune would try going about explaining that the girl(s) in his love life is a monster. Plus neither of his parents have had any real one on one time with any of the girls (except for Moka a LITTLE bit). And yes I did reread the chapter where all the girls show up for some reference.

Anyways I hope everyone enjoyed this one and I'm thinking next chapter will be a what if Tsukune and Mizore met as little kids. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you all next time.


	3. Young Love

It was a cold quiet night in the mountains. The sky was dark and there was a slow and peaceful yet constant falling snow that quietly fell from the cool air down on to the white covered ground. It was a calm and serene sight, yet it went unnoticed by a young violet haired girl in a short white yukata who was sitting quietly the edge of a ridge that looked out over the vast and seemingly infinite winter wonderland. The young girl hugged her legs to her chest and stared out over the view in silence, a small white flower held tightly in her right hand.

Mizore was a good distance away from the safety of the ski resort her mother ran, and she knew that her parents would scold her if they found out. But she wanted to be by herself for a little while. Mizore had met a young human boy at her mother's ski resort that she had taken a liking too. He and his family were enjoying a winter vacation in the mountains. He and Mizore were two of the only children at the resort so for the past week they had played together and grown closer. Mizore taught him how to ski, they built snowmen, had snowball fights, and all sorts of other fun things. Mizore had developed a crush on the boy but she hadn't told him she was a snow woman. Soon the week had come to an end and the boy and his family would be leaving the mountains the very next day. Mizore knew this would be her last chance, so that night she quietly knocked on the door to his room and called out to him to join her.

The boy was hesitant at first but soon he had dressed and he followed Mizore out in to the snow. It was a cool night but at least it wasn't snowing. The boy shivered and asked Mizore if she felt cold, especially since she was only wearing a small white yukata that only went down to her knees. Mizore shook her head and smiled at him. "The truth is, I'm a snow woman."

The boy didn't say anything; he merely slipped his cold hands in to his pockets to keep them warm. Mizore continued to lead the boy through the mountains to a very special place. Soon they stood before a large field of white flowers poking out from the snow. The moon was big that night so it was easy to see, as the light was reflected in the pure white shimmering snow. She leaned down and picked up one of the flowers and said, "These flowers are called Snow Whites, same as my name. When I turn seventeen, will you promise to come back here so that we can pick these flowers together? They say if we do that then the two of us will be together forever."

The boy remained silent but the young innocent snow woman quietly held out the single white flower out to him with eyes full of hope. The boy frowned and looked away then said, "Cut it out Mizore. That could never happen. Because you're a monster that eats humans!"

The little girl trembled and the flower slowly fell down on to the snow covered ground as she watched the boy quickly run away from her, heading back to the inn. She sniffled a little and her bottom lip trembled as small droplets of tears ran down the sides of her face and then dropped off her jaw line, turning in to ice before they hit the ground.

Mizore now sat by herself on the edge of a ridge, the small flower still clenched in her hand. She held the flower up to her eyes and frowned. "Stupid Snow White!" She said bitterly and threw it off the edge of the ridge.

Mizore's eyes widened in surprise when she heard the sound of someone call out, "Hello? Is someone there?" Mizore looked over the edge of the ridge to see a small boy walking alone through the snow, shivering. The flower Mizore had thrown had floated down to where the boy was. He picked it up and looked around curiously. Mizore instinctively hid herself, but peeked over the edge of the ridge with her eyes and watched the boy. She wondered what he was doing; he would cause and avalanche if he wasn't careful.

Tsukune held the small white flower in his hand and looked around desperately and called out once again, "Hello? Is anyone out here?" Since he received no response yet again, he merely continued to walk onward. He kept his arms wrapped tightly around his body and rubbed his hands up and down his arms in an attempt to keep himself warm. Tsukune had come to the ski resort with his parents and his cousin but earlier that evening he had accidentally wandered off the main pathways of the resort and had gotten lost out in the mountains. It had been close to sunset once he realized he had lost track of where he was and his cousin, Kyoko, was nowhere to be found. He had been going around in circles for hours since then.

Tsukune started to walk up a small hill to try to see the inn and figure out where he was. He shivered and looked around to see nothing but more snow covered hills and mountains. He let out a small sigh and then sat down in the snow, resting his back against the trunk of a large tree. He was tired, hungry and cold. "I wanna go home…" He muttered out and shivered as a cold wind blew over the mountains. He had only meant to sit there under the tree for a few minutes to rest but fatigue was starting to take hold of the young boy. His eyes slowly started to close as he began to nod off.

Mizore had watched and followed the small boy until he stopped under a tree. He wasn't moving so Mizore slowly moved in closer until she was leaning over him and staring in to his face. She reached out and rubbed his cold cheeks with her soft hand to wake him up. "Hey, are you dead?" She asked.

Tsukune's eyes slowly opened from the question and looked up at the girl. "Umm….I don't know. Are you an angel?" He asked.

Mizore shook her head and replied, "No I'm not, what are you doing out here?"

"I got lost when I was playing today. What about you, are you lost too?" Tsukune asked.

Mizore laughed at this silly notion and shook her head. She knew the mountains like the back of her hand. "Nope. So are you staying at my mommy's inn? If you are then I can take you there if you want."

"Pl-please!" Tsukune said as he shivered and quickly stood up. He held out the hand that wasn't holding the flower and said, "I'm Tsukune."

Mizore smiled a little as she took his hand and replied, "My name is Mizore."

Mizore led Tsukune through the snow covered mountains and fields, taking the shortest route back to the inn. As they walked along, Tsukune noticed that Mizore's eyes looked a little red and puffy. "Umm, have you been crying?" He asked curiously.

Mizore looked down at the ground shyly before nodding slowly and saying, "Mhm, a boy I liked said something really mean to me."

"He did? Well that's not nice, what did he say?" Tsukune asked.

"He called me…a monster." Mizore answered, leaving out the part that she was a snow woman. She had already had one boy run away from her; she didn't want this one to do the same.

"Really? Why would he say something like that? You don't look like a monster at all!" Tsukune said then paused shyly before adding, "You're really pretty."

Mizore looked at Tsukune, she was smiling and her cheeks slightly pink from blushing. "Really?" She asked in a soft quiet voice.

Tsukune smiled brightly and nodded, "Yeah really! You're very pretty Mizore. You're nothing at all like a monster."

"Well…what if I told you I was a monster? Would you still think I'm pretty?" Mizore asked, curious to see his reaction. She wondered if this Tsukune was the same as the last boy.

"Well umm…I guess in that case I would say you're the nicest and prettiest monster I've ever met. Although you're the only monster I've ever met, at least I think." Tsukune said and started to laugh a little since he thought Mizore had just asked a funny hypothetical question. "Why do you ask?"

"Can I tell you a secrent?" Mizore asked, Tsukune simply nodded in response. Mizore stared at Tsukune for a few moments in silence as they walked through the snow together. "I asked because I'm what's called a snow woman."

"Snow…woman? Oh, so is that why you're walking around in a yukata?" Tsukune asked innocently.

Mizore giggled and answered, "That's right. So are you scared of me now, Tsukune? Do you think I'm going to eat you?"

"No way! Mizore is Mizore. And Mizore is really nice, so I know you won't eat me." Tsukune answered as he smiled. Mizore blushed at the boy's innocent yet sweet words. The two children looked up when they started to hear people calling out Tsukune's name. It was his parents and Kyoko. Tsukune smiled and held Mizore's hand as he ran with her towards the voices. They soon could see the soft lights shining through the windows of the inn and Tsukune's parents standing in the snow.

Tsukune stopped in his tracks and looked back at Mizore. He smiled and held out the flower he had been hold on to and said, "Here, Mizore. Thanks so much for helping me. I found this out in the snow; you can have it if you want."

"Thank you." Mizore said as she took her Snow White back and smelled it slightly. "Umm Tsukune. There's a place here in the mountains where there are a lot of these flowers. When I'm older, would you like to go and pick the flowers with me? If we do that, then we will be able to be together forever."

"Oh…ummm okay! I promise when we're older to come back and pick flowers with you." Tsukune said happily. Being that he was only a little kid, he didn't quite fully comprehend what he was agreeing to. However, he really liked Mizore and he wanted to thank her for saving him. Tsukune turned back towards where his parents were calling out and started to wave his hands over his head and call out, "Everyone, I'm over here! Let's go Mizo….re?"

Tsukune had turned his head back to where Mizore was, but she had no vanished. He looked around for a few moments, trying to find his friend but eventually gave up. He ran through the snow to his parents. His protective mother was in tears and quickly picked him up and embraced Tsukune tightly. "Tsuki! Where'd you go….We were worried about you!" Kyoko exclaimed.

Mizore was hiding behind the trunk of a nearby tree. She was naturally shy around people, especially humans. She smiled watching Tsukune be reunited with his family. She held the small white flower close to her chest, just as she held Tsukune's promise close to her heart. For the rest of the time Tsukune's family was there, Mizore would quietly stalk him. When Tsukune's parents would ask him what happened, he would tell them that he was found by a young snow woman who led him back to the inn. Of course, his parents didn't believe him and merely laughed it off. Unknown to them, that very same snow woman would one day be their daughter-in-law.

* * *

Okay, so this was a pretty straight forward short oneshot. Thanks for the support folks, I'm glad you all like this pairing. And yes, this is going to stay Mizore/Tsukun exclusive at least in respect to the other girls. I do have a possible idea I may work in some time that is focused on Mizore's parents and their relationship. The next entry might sort of play off this one with Tsukune and Mizore returning to the land of the snow women to pick flowers. I'm kind of tempted to retcon that part in the manga where Mizore makes an advance on him in the flower field. If the two of them were a couple then I think that'd be a really nice romantic moment. Anyways now I'm babbling so as always thank you for reading everyone and leave a review, comment, or pm if you'd like. I'll be brain storming the next one-shot so please be patient.


	4. A Snow White Wedding

"Oh come on Honey, it will all be alright. This is a happy occasion our boy is getting married to a lovely girl." Mr. Aono said as he put his arm around his wife comfortingly.

"A lovely girl? She's a….monster." Kasumi Aono said nervously then looked at her husband darkly. "This is all your fault, Koji!"

"Wh-what? What do you mean? I had nothing to do with this. And remember, she's a 'snow woman'. Not a monster." Koji said nervously as he saw the look on his wife's face.

"It's your fault that we mistakenly sent our dear baby boy to some sort of strange world and a school filled with monsters. Not only that, but now he's marrying one?! If you had looked in to that school a back then, we wouldn't be in this situation." Kasumi accused.

"But it all turned out for the best, right? Tsukune is perfectly safe and sound. If anything, going to that school helped to make our son stronger and more independent. I don't know why you're worrying over all of this. You said you liked Mizore, and that you were so happy Tsukune found a nice girl. Remember that?" Koji said, trying to relax his wife.

"That was before I knew she was a snow woman and we were on a bus, driven by some creepy guy with glowing eyes, going to their home!" Kasumi protested. The two of them and Kyoko, who was sleeping in the seat behind them, were all going up to the snow covered mountains for a very special occasion. Tsukune and Mizore had finally graduated from high school, and now they were going to be getting married. Needless to say that Mr. Aono had taken to the news much easier than his wife. They had learned of who Mizore was, and what Yokai Academy was, about one year ago at the beginning of Tsukune's senior year. This had worried Kasumi Aono to no end, but Tsukune had done everything in his power to reassure her that he was fine and there would be no risk nor harm of him continuing to go to Yokai for one last year.

"Yes, and we've been there on vacation a few times as well. We've always had fun and the people there have always been very kind. That's what you said when you thought they were human; does them being snow-women change any of that? Tsukune is happy, that's the most important thing." Koji said, referring to their family vacations when they'd go up to the ski resort that just happened to be ran by Mizore's mother.

"I guess…you're right. I'll try to cheer up for Tsukune's sake. It still worries me though." Kasumi said meekly. She had always been protective of their only child and it was a challenge for her to accept that not only did monsters exist, but Tsukune would be marrying one soon. She didn't want to admit it but she knew that her husband was right. She had found Mizore to be a quiet yet kind girl who seemed to genuinely care deeply for Tsukune. That was the most important thing.

Tsukune slipped his hands in to his pockets to warm them as he looked out at the road in front of the ski lodge. He took a deep breath as he waited patiently for his parents and Kyoko to finally arrive. He was concerned at how they would be taking all of this in, especially his mom. He was pulled out of his thoughts though when he felt a soft white hand rest on his shoulder. He looked up and smiled to see Mizore standing there, wearing a short white yukata and traditional sandals. "Something wrong, Tsukune?" She asked curiously a she sat down on the steps next to him.

"No not really, I'm just thinking this may be the most awkward meeting I've ever had with my parents." Tsukune explained.

"Don't worry. Mother says she wants to make the best impression possible on your parents." Mizore said reassuringly. They didn't have to wait long, for almost as soon as Mizore had finished speaking did they hear the soft distant hum of a vehicle coming closer and closer. Soon they could see the bus coming up the mountain road towards the inn. The bus came to a slow stop and the doors opened as Tsukune's parents and a drowsy Kyoko stepped out.

"Well now, we haven't been here in a long time. And it still looks just as beautiful, right Honey?" Koji Aono said as he held their suitcase with one hand and patted his wife's shoulder with the other.

"Oh yes, it is quite nice." Kasumi agreed with a nod, trying to sound happy and cheerful.

"How kind of you, welcome to our resort." Came out Tsurara's voice that surprised everyone. She was hiding behind the door then walked out with a warm smile.

"Mr. and Mrs. Aono, this is my mother. Mother, these are Tsukune's parents." Mizore said, introducing them to one another.

"Oh, it's nice to finally meet you." Kasumi Aono said as the parents bowed to one another.

"Ah, well it looks like Mizore takes after you quite a lot, Mrs. Shirayuki." Koji Aono mentioned.

"Perhaps. Although personally I think our Mizore takes after her father, as well as me, quite a bit." Tsurara mentioned and looked up when she noticed a white…thing coming straight for them, "Speaking of which, here comes my husband now."

Koji and Kasumi Aono's eyes went wide as they saw a large white creature that looked like a yeti walking towards them through the snow. Kasumi's face went pale as she stuttered out frantically, "Th-that's your husband!"

"Yes, that's him." Tsurara said with a smile and nodded as her husband walked over to her. She looked up at him and said, "Dear, these are Tsukune's parents."

Mizore's father walked up the nervous human pair and held out his large hand and let out a muffled and gruff, "Herroooo."

Tsukune's father hesitantly held out his hand and shook the large hand and jokingly said, "It's good to meet you. Umm….your wife was just saying how much Mizore resembles the two of you. I'm…afraid I don't see the resemblance in your case."

"It's the hair." Tsurara mentioned.

"Really…." Koji said and started to look back and forth between Mizore and her father. Hair? Mizore didn't look like she had fur. "I just can't see it…."

"Of course you can't. Dear, take off that silly outfit. We can barely understand what you're saying through that silly mask." Tsurara said.

"Orrrkkraaayyy." Mizore's father said, then reached his hands up and pulled off the yeti head, revealing the face of a very normal looking man with blue hair and the same eyes as his family. "There, is that better?"

"Oh! Haha, I see. It was just a suit." Koji said with a laugh.

"that's such a relief…oh I mean uhh…" Kasumi stuttered out.

"Sorry if my wife and I seem a tad on edge. It just took us a bit by surprise to find out…about your family." Tsukune's father explained, trying his best to be diplomatic and friendly.

"Oh no worries. We understand." Tsurara said then explained, "We were both very surprised as well when we found out that Tsukune is human. But we both think highly of your son regardless, and it isn't unheard of for humans and snow-women to marry."

The parents walked in to the inn as they continued to talk and chat, getting to know one another more. Tsukune and Mizore looked at each other, smiling a bit. Tsukune said, "Well, I guess things are going well so far. Seems like they're hitting it off."

"It shouldn't be that surprising. Mother and Father are used to humans on account of running the ski resort here in the human world. They even thought this would be the best place to have a wedding since it's in the human world." Mizore explained.

"Oh okay, so when is everyone is else getting here?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Mizore asked, tilting her head a bit to the side.

"You know, all of friends from the newspaper club. Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Gin, and Ruby? You invited them, didn't you?" Tsukune asked since Mizore had been in charge of the invitations.

"Oh right, I suppose I forgot about them." Mizore said as she looked away a little, obviously lying through her teeth.

"Mizore! You didn't invite them, did you? Why would you do that? They're our friends. I'm sure they'd want to be here." Tsukune questioned with a surprised tone in his voice.

"I don't need those girls trying to interfere with our big day. So no vampires trying to suck your blood or succubus tramps pushing their ridiculous breasts in your face." Mizore said plainly.

"I don't think you're giving our friends enough credit." Tsukune said simply.

Later on that evening after dinner everyone took a dip in the hot springs. Tsukune's father let out a sigh of relaxation as he stretched his arms up over his head then turned to his son and said, "Well, tomorrow's the big day. Feeling a little on edge?"

"Heh…yeah, I guess so. I'm happy, excited, and really REALLY nervous." Tsukune admitted as he leaned back against the side of the hot spring.

"Don't worry, that's normal. I think every man feels that way the night before their wedding day. Just remember to keep your head low and don't do anything stupid." Koji Tsukune said jokingly.

"Mind if I join you both?" Mizore's father asked as he stepped out to the hot spring.

"Not at all, Mr. Shirayuki." Tsukune said.

"Yeah, just talking to my boy before the big day tomorrow. He has those wedding jitters." Koji mentioned.

"Oh yes, those were the worst. I remember that well." Mizore's father said and nodded in agreement before adding, "Oh yes, that reminds me. There was something I wanted to talk to you about, Tsukune."

"What's that, Mr. Shirayuki?" Tsukune asked.

"I just wanted to remind you that Mizore is my only daughter. So if you ever hurt her….you'll be killed. Understand?" Mizore's father asked, all the while smiling innocently.

Tsukune's face went pale and he nodded in agreement. "Y-yes Sir!"

"Just thought I'd give you fair warning. Don't do anything foolish. I might give you the benefit of the doubt, but Tsurara is unstoppable." Mizore's father said then paused and patted Tsukune on the shoulder, "I'm happy that our Mizore met you before she came of age. She never liked the idea of being forced to marry someone she might not know, much less care for. Tsurara and I didn't choose each other."

Meanwhile in the women's side of the hot spring Tsukune's mother, Kyoko, and Tsurara were all enjoying the water and soaking. Tsukune's mother and Kyoko however began to shiver uncontrollably once the water's temperature dramatically dropped within very little time. They looked over to see Mizore dumping a bucket of ice in to the water. "Wh-what are you doing!?" Kyoko asked as her teeth chattered.

"Cooling the temperature down, it's much too hot for my taste." Mizore explained in her usual voice as she slipped in next to her mother. "Ah, much better. Right Mother?"

"It is nicely refreshing. Although I don't believe they care for it." Tsurara agreed as she turned to Kasumi and Kyoko and explained, "Sorry about that. You see, Mizore can't take hot temperatures like I can."

"Wh-why is that….?" Tsukune's mother asked as she wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed her arms up and down, trying feebly to warm up.

"Well you see, the younger a snow woman is the more sensitive to heat they are. I can appreciate a hot spring since I'm older, but Mizore is too young." Tsurara explained.

"Well….I think I've soaked enough for tonight. I think I'm going to go dry off…" Kyoko said and quickly jumped out of the now cold hot spring, followed closely by her aunt.

"I guess some people just can't appreciate an ice bath." Mizore said with a shrug.

That night Tsukune was lying in a futon, staring up at the ceiling silently. He let out a low yawn and yet he couldn't get himself to sleep. There were so many thoughts going through his dead on account of the following day. Why was it that whenever one needed to sleep more than ever on account of an important day would be the same night that insomnia would hit? It was like clockwork. Tsukune looked to the side, looking out the window to see a slow constant flurry of white snow falling from the sky. It was so quiet and serene. Tsukune felt himself relaxing simply by staring at the falling snow.

Tsukune's eyes wandered towards the door when he noticed a faint light coming from the space between the door and the frame. That was strange, he was sure that he had closed it all the way. He then noticed a small shadow that started to move and he quickly sat up in surprise. "Who is that?" He called out in a whispered voice.

"You looked so cute right then, Tsukune." Came out Mizore's voice as slid the door open, revealing herself.

"Mizore! What are you doing? It's late, you know." Tsukune mentioned. "Shouldn't you be getting some rest tomorrow?"

"I know it's late, but I can't help it. I realized that this would be my last chance to stalk you as a single person. After tomorrow whenever I stalk you, I'll be a wife stalking my husband. So I figured this would be a good way to spend tonight." Mizore explained.

"Oh I see….well….that's really nice, Mizore." Tsukune said. He guess it was sort of sweet, in a very strange way.

"Yeah, but it's no good now that you know I'm here." Mizore said as she stood up and walked in to the room, only to lie down next to Tsukune underneath the futon and curl up next to him.

Tsukune blushed and asked, "Isn't it bad luck for the groom to see bride before the wedding?"

"I don't care. I don't want to spend any more time away from you." Mizore said, blushing as she said so. Tsukune blushed as well and the two of them stared in to each other's eyes. The white snowy mountains outside the window filled the dark room with a soft subtle light. Not much, but just enough for the two lovers to see each other.

Tsukune simply smiled and nodded in understanding. He wrapped his arms around Mizore and gently pulled the two of them closer to each other. Mizore rested against Tsukune, and Tsukune held Mizore tenderly. The two of them stayed that way until Tsukune noticed that Mizore had fallen asleep. He smiled and held her closer to him, realizing that in less than one day the beautiful girl in his arms would be his wife. It was that thought that made all of his doubts and nervousness instantly fade away in to the night. Soon, he had fallen asleep as well.

* * *

Hey everyone. I know it's been a while. Been really busy lately with work and other stuff. I also didn't have a real solid idea for the next Tsuku/Mizore one-shot. Anyways, I hope everyone liked this one. I had some requests last time for more scenes with Tsukune's parents so I thought it'd be interesting to try to imagine them meeting Mizore's parents in this situation. I figured it'd be cliche though to have it be super-chaotic.

I hope everyone enjoyed this one. The next chapter is actually going to focus Mizore's parents and how they got together, but there's going to be some nice Mizore/Tsukune stuff too! As always, thanks so much for reading and leave a comment or review if you wish. See you soon.


End file.
